<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Minho is a Good Hyung by CracklyJoints</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28846509">Minho is a Good Hyung</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CracklyJoints/pseuds/CracklyJoints'>CracklyJoints</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stray Kids (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dom/sub Undertones, Hair-pulling, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Sharing a Bed, Smut, There was only one bed - gasp, thigh humping</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:28:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,281</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28846509</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CracklyJoints/pseuds/CracklyJoints</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Minho and Jeongin are the last pair to get their room assignments at the hotel after weeks of dancing around each other, an unexpected hiccup occurs. Maybe this was just bad luck. Or maybe it was a gift from the gods of getting one’s dick wet. Either way, Minho is doing absolutely nothing until he gets a goddamn nap.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lee Minho | Lee Know/Yang Jeongin | I.N</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>160</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Minho is a Good Hyung</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a gift for a very dear friend of mine! Until/unless I get their permission to share their identity, I will simply leave it at this message: I wouldn’t be here without you. You were the one who encouraged me every step of the way. Hell, my fics would’ve never even seen the light of day without you screaming at me about how much you loved them, even when they were less than 500 words. So as a thank you, I wrote you Jeongho smut. I hope you enjoy! All my good vibes are going to you today, lovely!</p><p>To anyone else who reads this, I hope you enjoy as well! Fair warning that this is the first time I’ve written smut I think… ever? So hopefully it’s not too rough! Onto the good stuff now!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“And here are your last set of room keys. We’ve put you in a king room on the third floor. The elevator is down the hall to your left, across from the pool. Please enjoy your stay!” The woman at the front desk held out the paper key holder, smile plastered across her face. Maybe it was a genuine smile. It probably wasn’t, though. Their manager took the little envelope, confused. </p><p>“A king room? That’s not right.”</p><p>“I’m sorry, sir?”</p><p>“That’s not right. We requested all our rooms be doubles when we made the reservation.”</p><p>The woman’s smile slipped slightly. “I’m terribly sorry, sir, but this was the only type of room we had available for this one. The rest of the rooms in your reservation are doubles, as you requested, though.”</p><p>“Ma’am, I’m sorry, but we made these reservations months ago—” </p><p>Minho raised his hand, resting it on their manager’s wrist. “Hyung, it’s fine.”</p><p>His hyung turned to him, eyebrows drawn together. He lowered his voice, talking to only Minho and Jeongin. “Are you sure? We specifically requested a double room.”</p><p>Minho looked to Jeongin with a silent question. “I don’t mind, hyung,” Jeongin said.</p><p>“See? Come on, hyung, we’re tired. Let’s just take the room so we can go take a nap.” Minho’s hand moved from his hyung’s wrist to the envelope holding the keys.</p><p>Sighing, their manager turned to the woman. “Fine, we’ll take the king room,” he said begrudgingly. They really had been travelling all day, and his hyung could probably do with a nap himself, Minho thought. Minho turned to grab his suitcase, walking toward the hall where the woman had indicated the elevator was. The sounds of footsteps and suitcase wheels followed him, so he assumed the other two were behind him. </p><p>The three of them rode the elevator to the third floor, where they parted ways. The managers’ rooms and staff’s rooms were down the hall to the left, whereas the boys’ rooms were all to the right. Minho’s mouth quirked into a small smile. Without the managers next door to hear them, the eight of them were very likely to cause some sort of mischief later. But for now, the only thing on Minho’s mind was crawling into the big soft bed he knew was waiting for him and getting a proper nap in, rather than the poor imitation of one he’d had on the plane.</p><p>Moving down the hall, the two boys found their room number, and opened the door. They wheeled their bags in, leaving them and their shoes by the door, near the end of the tv console. </p><p>“Hyung, you look awful,” Jeongin said, staring.</p><p>“Wow, thanks, Innie,” griped Minho. He wasn’t under the impression that he’d looked fresh as a daisy after several hours in airports and on planes, but he didn’t really want to hear it, thank you very much.</p><p>Jeongin rolled his eyes. “I didn’t mean like that, God. I just meant you look tired.”</p><p>Walking over to the armchair by the window, Minho took off his jacket, scarf, and hat. He placed them all across the back of the chair, finally free of their weight. “Probably because I am,” he said. “I’m gonna take a shower and then take a nap. Do you need to use the bathroom before I head in?” Jeongin shook his head.</p><p>“No, I’m good, hyung. I’ll shower after you.”</p><p>Nodding, Minho shuffled through his bag for his toiletries, then headed to the bathroom. He turned on the water as hot as he could stand it. The hotel probably had big hot water tanks, right? Surely they’d need to, with all the people it needed to service. Stepping into the tub, he sighed, feeling the stream hit his tired skin and sore muscles. They’d been touring for weeks now. It was exhilarating, that was for sure, but it still took a toll sometimes. The constant activity and the flights and the dancing, it all left him feeling just a little restless, almost like a buzzing under his skin. It was like the constant moving around and performing and seeing so many new people all the time just caused a low level hum of constant awareness. He craved being back at home, getting to relax and snuggle with his cats, or even just a day off at the dorm, lounging around all day until someone decides to go out and get food.</p><p>Minho grabbed the shampoo as he ducked his head under the spray, wetting his hair. He began to lather his scalp, rubbing his fingers in small circles. It felt heavenly. His hands didn’t have the same magic that Felix’s did whenever he offered a massage, but they still helped. The first bits of his tension started to melt away, rinsing off of him with the shampoo and swirling down the drain with the suds. He thought back to his most recent conversation with Felix. </p><p>
  <em>“What do you mean, hyung?” Felix asked, arms wrapped around Minho’s middle, chin resting on his shoulder. “You’ve shared a room with the rest of us just fine. What’s different about Jeongin?”</em>
</p><p>And that really was the question, wasn’t it? What was different with Jeongin? Minho grabbed the conditioner, spreading it between his palms and running his hands through his hair. On the surface, nothing was different. They were bandmates. Minho was his hyung, just like Minho was a hyung to most of them. Jeongin was his dongsaeng, just like the rest of them. They ate meals together and late night snacks together, just like the rest of them. Minho snarked at him when he acted out, just like the rest of them. But below the surface, there was something that Minho couldn’t quite put his finger on. </p><p>It had started with just coffee. Minho had been awake one morning before the rest of them, and Jeongin had stumbled into the kitchen, bleary-eyed and mussed. “Coffee,” he’d mumbled. They’d been out. They’d gone to a nearby cafe to get americanos. Right as Minho was about to pay, though, Jeongin had stepped in at the last moment and swiped his card. “My treat, hyung,” he’d said, and then <em>winked</em>. Minho’s ears had burned. Jeongin’s eyebrows had shot up in surprise, a smirk on his face. From then on, Jeongin had seemingly made it his personal mission to make Minho’s ears burn again. And again. And again and again and again.</p><p>Minho huffed, frustrated. The hot water against his skin felt nice, but he couldn’t figure out the answer to his question, and the back of his shampoo bottle didn’t seem to have the answers he was looking for. What was different about Jeongin?</p><p>He scrubbed at his body, sloughing off all the grime from the day, then rinsed out his hair. The steam around him swirled lightly, just like his thoughts, tangling together, taunting him. He needed a nap. Maybe this would all make more sense after some well deserved rest. If it didn’t, well then at least he’d had a few blissful hours of unconsciousness where he didn’t have to think about the buzzing in his head <em>or</em> the buzzing under his skin.</p><p>Shutting the water off, Minho stepped out of the tub, wrapping a towel around his waist. The fog in the mirror seemed to take mercy on him, sparing him from seeing his likely exhausted expression. Looking around, though, he realized that while he’d managed to grab his toiletries from his bag, he’d forgotten to bring in a change of clothes. He sighed. The universe really did hate him today, didn’t it? He opened the door to the bathroom, grateful his bag was nearby. The sound of footsteps came from around the corner, where the bed was. </p><p>“You done, hyung?” Jeongin asked, rounding the corner with his toiletry bag in hand. Seeing Minho rummaging in his bag less than half dressed seemed to have stopped him in his tracks, though.</p><p>“Uh, not yet?” Minho answered, glancing up. “I forgot to grab my pajamas.” He was about to head back into the bathroom, having found the outfit he’d been looking for, until he met Jeongin’s eyes. What he saw was something he couldn’t place. In front of him were blown out pupils, a tongue darting out, wetting Jeongin’s lips, and an Adam's apple that bobbed sharply. None of those things were familiar on Jeongin’s face. </p><p>“Oh,” Jeongin said quietly. “I’ll, uh, just let you finish, then.” Before he left, though, his eyes dropped down, bold, then rose slowly back up, locking eyes with Minho’s one last time before he spun on his heel and walked back to the area of the room with the bed.</p><p>The heat in Minho’s face was surely just the leftover heat from his shower.</p><p>-_-_-</p><p>Minho heard the squeak of the pipes as the water in the bathroom shut off. He’d been scrolling on his phone for the past ten minutes as Jeongin showered, and he was pretty close to sleep already. He was warm in his cozy sweatpants and oversized t-shirt, the duvet draped over top of him, creating a small cocoon. His eyelids had been fluttering for a few minutes now, but he couldn’t seem to settle just yet. </p><p>Jeongin left the bathroom, his hand towelling at his wet hair, and came to sit on the corner of the mattress.</p><p>“You falling asleep?” he asked. Minho nodded, not sure he cared to muster up the energy to give a verbal response. “I think I might take a nap, too. Long day.”</p><p>Minho hummed in response, still drifting off, and he watched Jeongin walk back toward the bathroom before he heard the blow dryer whir to life. The hum of the appliance was the last thing Minho remembered before finally dozing off.</p><p>-_-_-</p><p>If only Minho could beat his record. The professional bull rider circuit was competitive, and he was one of the best. If he could just go a little bit longer. He clamped his thighs around the mechanical bull they used for training. The constant rocking of the rig was causing him to slide around, but he kept his thighs in shape for a reason. Squeezing down, he tried desperately to hang on. He was almost there. Almost. Almost. Almo—</p><p>Minho jerked awake with a gasp.</p><p>“Oh, you’re up.”</p><p>He scrunched his closed eyes, fist coming up and rubbing at them to get the sleep out. “Huh?” he asked. A laugh rumbled below Minho’s cheek. Wait. That wasn’t right. Laughs come from the chest. This one wasn’t his own? He finished rubbing his eyes and blinked rapidly, the room swimming into focus. </p><p>His cheek was pressed against the shoulder of a soft cotton t-shirt, his arms wrapped around a torso. Plaid pajama pants twined with his own soft grey sweats. “What were you dreaming about?” came a gravelly voice from above his head. He craned his neck back, staring above him. Jeongin’s face stared back, cheek streaked with a pillow crease, eyes seeming soft and open as if he’d only just woken up himself.</p><p>“Oh, I, uh,” Minho started. “I was dreaming I was riding a mechanical bull.” He chuckled as he remembered the silly dream.</p><p>“Ahh, that makes sense,” Jeongin said. Minho’s eyebrows furrowed in confusion.</p><p>“Huh?” he asked.</p><p>“Oh, uh, you were, uh—” Jeongin shifted, sending a sudden jolt straight down Minho’s spine. Eyes wide, Minho looked down at their intertwined legs. Sure enough, Jeongin’s thigh was between his own, and his own thighs bracketed a very evident problem. He panicked, trying to scramble away.</p><p>“Oh my god, Jeongin, I’m so sorry. Here I’ll—”</p><p>“Wait.”</p><p>He froze. The arm around his back clutched him tighter. </p><p>“Hyung, it’s okay,” Jeongin murmured, voice muffled by Minho’s hair. “I don’t mind.”</p><p>Minho didn’t dare move. They’d been dancing around each other for weeks, but they’d never <em>done anything</em>. Yet here Minho was, practically mauling his dongsaeng in his sleep, and Jeongin was telling him he <em>didn’t mind?</em> His head was spinning, and it wasn’t just from the lack of blood flow to his brain.</p><p>“Hyung, it’s okay,” he repeated. “I know you’ve been under a lot of stress lately. It’s normal to want some relief from that.” The fingers against Minho’s back started moving, ghosting over his shoulder blades lightly, back and forth. </p><p>Minho screwed his eyes shut hard. It felt nice, the soothing pressure on his skin, and Jeongin’s low voice husky from sleep. He clutched at the fabric underneath his hands, bunching Jeongin’s shirt, probably wrinkling it.</p><p>“I can help,” came Jeongin’s voice again, hushed. “If you want me to, I mean.” The fingers kept sweeping across his back, dancing down his spine. </p><p>“What do you mean?” Minho asked carefully, eyes opening again. He kept them away from Jeongin’s face, though. He wasn’t sure he wanted to see the look on his face if it turned out he was misreading this situation.</p><p>Jeongin’s voice stayed quiet, intimate. “I mean I like getting you riled up, but I can help you relax, too.”</p><p>Minho snorted at that. He already knew Jeongin liked riling him up. He’d been at it for weeks. Any time Minho let his guard down for even a second, Jeongin seemed to swoop in with some comment or another that just left him feeling breathless and overheated. Sometimes it was a “hey look, fans are calling Minho-hyung our shining gem. I knew he shined bright enough for more than just us to see!” Other times it was a “Wow, Minho-hyung, you’ve been really working hard on those thighs lately. I bet they feel great.” And then sometimes there was even a “hyung, you look so pretty in that. Why don’t you strike a pose for me?” or two. </p><p>“I’m serious, hyung,” Jeongin continued. “You don’t have to if you don’t want to, but I see the way you react when I say the things I do. You seem to like it.”</p><p>Minho whined low in his throat, eyes closing again. He did like it. It was fun and playful and almost teasing in a way. But should he? Should he like being called pretty by someone who he’s supposed to be taking care of? Should he really want so badly what Jeongin is suggesting? </p><p>“Aren’t I the one who’s supposed to be taking care of you?” he asked quietly. “You’re not a kid anymore, but I’m still your hyung.”</p><p>“You’re right,” Jeongin answered. Minho’s heart clenched. Jeongin threaded his hand through the hair at the back of Minho’s neck, scratching lightly. “I’m not a kid anymore. What do you say, hyung? Will you let me take care of you?”</p><p>Minho nearly whimpered at that. The truth was that he did want it. He wanted it so bad, and it didn’t help that Jeongin’s voice was so dark and sultry right now, or that his hand was in his hair, or that his leg was <em>still between his thighs</em>. </p><p>“Okay.”</p><p>“Okay?”</p><p>“Okay, you can,” Minho said. He tilted his head back, finally looking Jeongin in the eyes, even though his voice came out small and hushed. “I think I’d like that.”</p><p>Jeongin’s eyes seemed to flare at that. The hand in Minho’s hair squeezed just a tiny bit, pulling on the locks lightly, and Jeongin inhaled sharply. “Oh, hyung,” he said, his other hand coming up to stroke Minho’s cheek. The last thing Minho saw before Jeongin leaned down was Jeongin’s eyebrows raising in the middle, giving him the softest look he’d seen in a long time.</p><p>Minho gasped as he felt lips touch his. His eyes fluttered shut and his hand came to rest on the broad chest underneath him. His lips dragged over Jeongin’s, feeling the slightly chapped skin paired with the smoothness of the motion, as he let out a breathy sound. It had been a long time since he’d been kissed like this. Hell, it had been a long time since he’d been kissed, period. He felt the tip of a tongue come out to wet his lower lip, just teasing. He tried to open his mouth further to let it in, only for Jeongin to pull back.</p><p>“Easy, hyung,” he chuckled. “I’m not going anywhere.” His thumb swept across the corner of Minho’s mouth as he stroked his cheek again. Leaning back in with a smile, he slid his lips back into place against Minho’s.</p><p>As the two of them continued, Minho felt a nip at his lower lip, just as the thigh between his own shifted, nudging his arousal. The combination took all of his focus, leaving none to keep the moan that slipped out from between his lips held in. Jeongin took the sound graciously, tugging just the slightest bit on the lip between his teeth before letting it go again and kissing him hard. Minho’s fist against Jeongin’s chest tightened. He was hard. No, correction, he was achingly hard. He had been since before he’d woken up, and now he was finally getting some relief, but all it did is make him want more. His hips rocked forward, seeking more friction. </p><p>“Eager, aren’t you?” Jeongin murmured against his mouth, pulling back. “I’ve barely touched you.” His hand moved from Minho’s cheek down to the side of his neck, fingertip trailing along the line from below his ear down to the hollow of his throat. Minho panted now that his mouth was finally free again. He honestly felt just a little dizzy. </p><p>“Innie, don’t tease, that’s mean,” he pouted.</p><p>“Oh?” Jeongin asked, a playful lilt to his voice. He started trailing kisses from Minho’s mouth down to his jaw, and over to his ear. “I think you like it when I’m a little mean, though,” Jeongin rumbled, directly in his ear. He moved again, pressing his knee deeper between Minho’s as Minho keened. Minho felt a dull tug on his earlobe. Was that teeth? It felt amazing. “Do you like that, hyung? Do you like when I’m a little mean?”</p><p>Minho’s closed eyes scrunched as another moan threatened to rise out of his throat. He really didn’t know where any of this was coming from. To his knowledge, Jeongin hadn’t really had much experience before. As far as he knew, he’d just made out once or twice with someone when he was younger, but obviously he must’ve learned this from somewhere, because Minho was getting really close to just melting right there in the middle of the bed. Jeongin was now kissing his way down the path his fingers had traced earlier, down the column of Minho’s neck, leaving little nips along the way, but not hard enough to mark.</p><p>“Hyung, I asked you a question.” The attention on his neck stopped, as did the pressure against his groin. The one hand that was still in his hair tightened again, pulling just enough to get his attention, but not enough to hurt. Minho wanted it to hurt. </p><p>“Yes,” he said, ears on fire, eyes still closed. </p><p>“Yes what?”</p><p>“Yes, I like it.” With his admission came the renewed friction against his groin, along with another moan being ripped from his throat. It felt like the only thing that he could think of was getting that mouth back on his throat and getting more pressure where it mattered. </p><p>“Good boy,” Jeongin practically purred in his ear. Minho whined. “Oh, you like that?” Jeongin asked. “You like when I call you good?” Minho nodded roughly, his hand searching, grabbing for anything he could reach to help ground him. He settled it finally against Jeongin’s waist, squeezing lightly. “Words, hyung,” Jeongin chided.</p><p>“Yes, I like it,” he repeated voice raspy.</p><p>Jeongin rewarded him with another kiss to his lips, ignoring his neck for now. That was fine. His neck could wait if it meant he got more kisses like this one. It felt messier than the first ones, a little more teeth, and a little wetter. It was wonderful. Minho’s hips were having a hard time staying still, just wanting to rut forward until he chased his release. He tried to keep them from moving, but he was losing that control with every little nip and suck and tug Jeongin kept giving him. After a few more moments of this, Jeongin pulled back again, resting his forehead lightly against Minho’s.</p><p>“You know,” he said, breathing heavily. “If you’re so eager, what’s stopping you, hyung?” </p><p>“Huh?” Minho asked. His brain was a little fuzzy from all the different sensations he was feeling, and he was going to need a bit more clarification than that.</p><p>“What’s stopping you from just rubbing yourself on my thigh like this until you come? It’s right there.”</p><p>Oh. <em>Oh.</em> He hadn’t realized he’d been so noticeable, but could Jeongin really blame him? He’d liked it in his sleep, and he liked it now. The feeling of sweet friction against his cock, even through layers of clothing felt like heaven, but until now, he hadn’t really been thinking about an end goal.</p><p>“I, uh,” he stammered. His brain may have malfunctioned just the tiniest bit at the image in his head. “You told me to go easy,”</p><p>The smile that lit up Jeongin’s face in understanding seemed brighter than the sun, swooping in to lock his lips with Minho’s desperately once, twice, before pulling back again. “Ahh,” he panted lightly. “And you just wanted to do what I told you, didn’t you, hyung? You wanted to be good for me, huh?” His hand ran down Minho’s neck, down his ribs, and settled against his hip, pulling him closer. The sharp spike of pleasure had Minho gasping.</p><p>“Yes,” he whined, a blush creeping furiously up his neck and spreading across his cheeks. “Wanna be good for you.” He revelled in the grip on his hip, hard and maybe even bruising. That would be fun to look at later.</p><p>“You’re doing so well,” Jeongin murmured, mouth once more pressed against Minho’s ear. “You’re doing so well for me, hyung. Do you think you can be good and ride my thigh for me?” Minho shuttered at his words. He’d never thought a sentence like that could turn him on so much, but here they were. Here he was, desperate and aching, hopelessly rubbing himself all over his dongsaeng, who was whispering awful, filthy things in his ear, and he was absolutely loving it. And that just made it all the more embarrassing. He whimpered. </p><p>“What’s wrong, hyung?” Jeongin asked quietly, pausing, pulling back. He didn’t pull Minho any closer this time. “Is this too much?” he started to pull his hand away from Minho’s hip, reconsidering.</p><p>Minho panicked, grabbing Jeongin’s wrist, trapping it where it was. “No,” he whispered. He cleared his throat, trying to project a little more. “No,” he said again. “I like it.” His cheeks were on fire, and it was hard to look Jeongin in the eye, but he managed. His voice was small but steady as he continued. “It’s a lot, but I like it. Can we keep going? Please?”</p><p>His plea seemed to shift something. Jeongin knew now that he really wanted it. He wasn’t just going along with Jeongin’s request; he was actively asking for more. With that knowledge, Jeongin seemed to gain some more confidence. “You want to keep going?” Minho nodded again. “Alright, then. Ride it.” He pressed forward with his knee, offering, and Minho just about saw stars. The authority in Jeongin’s voice and his unquestioning attitude shook something deep inside Minho. It was something about the commanding tone, and the fact that he was the one who asked for this. He whined, beginning to move his hips forward, then back. </p><p>“That’s it,” Jeongin said, voice back to being right in Minho’s ear. “You’ve been working so hard, hyung. You’ve been doing so much, and now it’s time for someone to take care of you, to help you relax, hmm?” His hand in Minho’s hair tightened again, and Minho gasped. “You like it when I pull your hair?” </p><p>“Please,” Minho begged, nodding. Jeongin used his grip to tilt Minho’s head, exposing his neck just a little bit more, before he sucked right below Minho’s ear, pulling a moan from deep in his throat.</p><p>“Aww, look how good you are, asking so nicely. Don’t worry, hyung, I’ll make you feel so good.” His grip on his hair loosened just a little, his nails dragging lightly across his scalp instead, as his other hand pulled Minho’s hip forward, then back, guiding his motions. Minho followed helplessly, rocking steadily against Jeongin’s thigh, cock leaking in his pants. He wasn’t going to last very long with how Jeongin was talking to him.</p><p>“Please, Innie,” he begged. “Please make me feel good. Wanna be good for you.”</p><p>“Shhh, hyung,” Jeongin shushed. “I’ve got you. You’re doing so well for me. You look so pretty like this, too, with your lips all shiny and my hand in your hair.” He tightened his grip again, tugging at the locks between his fingers for emphasis. Minho’s breaths turned shallow, coming out in small puffs as he felt the familiar coil of need curl in his gut. His cock was so hard, and he was so desperate. It just felt so good, even if he felt like a horny teenager all over again, barely able to help himself. But Jeongin was okay with it. He was encouraging him, even. He was telling him he was doing a good job. His cock leaked a little more.</p><p>“Feels so good, Innie,” he whimpered, eyes screwed shut. “So good.”</p><p>“Yeah?” Jeongin asked teasingly, voice low in his ear again. “Am I making you feel good, hyung? Does it make you wanna come?” Minho nodded, desperate. He wanted to come. He wanted to be good for Jeongin. He wanted to make him proud.</p><p>“Yes please,” he said. “Please make me come. I’ll be so good for you, Innie,” he babbled. Before he could really register what was happening, he felt Jeongin’s hand leave his hip and ghost up his ribs and up to his cheek, where he wiped away a small tear there. Minho hadn’t meant to cry. He never cried. But something about the tightness deep in his abdomen and something about how absolutely perfect everything felt just did something to him. </p><p>“It’s okay, hyung, you’re okay,” he murmured. With the tear gone, Jeongin’s hand drifted back down toward Minho’s jaw, seemingly on its way back to his hip. As Jeongin’s thumb traced across his lips, though, Minho opened quickly and wrapped his lips around the thumb, tongue lapping at the tip.</p><p>“Fuck,” Jeongin all but growled. “You like having something in your mouth, hyung? You’re so pretty like this.” The hand in his hair tugged again, harder this time. “Look at you, riding my thigh so well, my finger in your mouth. You wanna come, hyung? You wanna be good for me and come while you ride my thigh?”</p><p>It was so much. It was too much. Minho was so close, and having Jeongin right in his ear asking him such dirty things was just pushing him that much closer. He nodded frantically, his words slurred, trying to speak around the digit in his mouth. “Yes, please. Please let me come, Innie. Please, please, please I—I wanna come. Please.” He was begging senselessly now, the only thought in his head getting to hear those beautiful, perfect words that would make him lose it.</p><p>“Shh, you’re okay, hyung, you’re okay,” Jeongin soothed. “I’ll make it better. Come for me, hyung.” Minho’s hips sped up, getting faster and faster until all he could think of was the tension in his gut getting tighter and tighter and tighter. “That’s it, hyung. You can do it. Be a good boy and come for me.” The tension snapped.</p><p>Minho may have <em>actually</em> seen stars this time. His eyes were shut tight enough that spots of color burst behind his eyelids as he rode his high. His hips stuttered, moving weakly as his cock pulsed the last of his cum straight into his underwear. He paused, finally spent, breath coming in shallow pants. The knee between his legs lowered, giving him some breathing room.</p><p>“Holy fuck,” he said. He opened his eyes slowly, the light mildly uncomfortable after so long with his eyes shut tight. Jeongin’s grip in his hair loosened, giving a light scratch to the tender scalp. </p><p>“Better?” Jeongin asked, cheeky. Minho tipped his head back to look up into his face.</p><p>“Holy fuck,” he said again. He rolled onto his back, away from Jeongin, who stayed where he was, giving him some space. “That felt amazing, what the fuck?” He stared at the ceiling, dazed.</p><p>Jeongin chuckled. “Were you expecting it to feel bad?” he asked teasingly. He turned onto his side, propping his head on his hand, and looking fondly at Minho.</p><p>“I— well <em>no</em>, but— just— wow.” His chest rose and fell, breathing heavy, as he came back to his body and his senses. And his senses were telling him that he had a situation in his pants. He grimaced. “I think I need another shower,” he said. </p><p>Jeongin let out a bigger laugh this time, eyes flitting down to Minho’s crotch, where a wet spot was steadily forming. He stood up, extending his hand to Minho. “Let’s get you to the bathroom, then,” he said, grin growing wider in amusement. </p><p>Minho took the offered hand, hauling himself off the bed, and stumbling over to his suitcase. He bent down, looking for an outfit he could wear to dinner before standing up abruptly. “Wait,” he said, spinning around to face Jeongin.</p><p>Jeongin’s eyebrows rose in question. “Hmm?” he asked.</p><p>“You— you didn’t—” He flushed, ears burning yet again. Damn, that was still happening? After everything they’d just done?</p><p>“Ahh,” Jeongin replied, chuckling. “I’m okay, hyung.”</p><p>Minho’s brow furrowed. “But—”</p><p>Jeongin waved his hand lightly. “I promise,” he said. “This was about you.” He took the clothes out of Minho’s hands, pushing open the bathroom door and setting them on the counter. “Now why don’t you go take a shower, and we can hang out and chat before Channie-hyung calls us all out for dinner, hmm?”</p><p>Minho stood, mouth hanging open slightly as he processed. Jeongin had done all of that for him. He didn’t expect anything in return. </p><p>“Hyung,” Jeongin tried again. “Hyung do I need to ask you to be a good boy and go take a shower for me?” he asked, teasing.</p><p>That snapped Minho out of his daze enough to wander over to the bathroom, hand on the doorknob. “Hey,” he scolded, reaching out to smack Jeongin’s shoulder lightly. “I’m still your hyung!” Jeongin danced out of the way, his smile ever-present.</p><p>“Then why don’t you be responsible and go take care of—” he looked down, “that.”</p><p>Minho was past the point of his ears burning. They were on fire. Molten. Hotter than the sun. He stuttered out a “Fine,” as he shoved the bathroom door shut, right in Jeongin’s smug face. Shucking off his clothes, he tossed them in a pile on the floor. He’d need to ask the managers if the hotel had a laundry facility. Reaching over to the tap, he turned on the water as hot as he could stand it again. This time, though, he had a whole other set of things to think about in this shower. Or maybe it was the same problem? Whatever. All Minho knew was that as soon as he was done in here, they’d get to talk.</p><p>Minho is pretty sure he took the fastest shower of his life.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ahh haha I hope you enjoyed! I relate to Minho’s need to nap on a whole other level, lol. If you feel comfy, tell me your thoughts on this piece! It took me the better part of a day to write, and I worked hard to get it done in time, so I’d love to know what Jeongho fans think! I’m new to the pairing, so I’m still getting used to the dynamic, but I just had to include some subby, needy, whiny Minho because, god, isn’t he just lovely? Plus, Jeongin is honestly just such mega “in charge” energy. Maknae on top for real, huh?</p><p>Until next time!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>